Mine
by thranduil grl84
Summary: An experimental jutsu caused a prolonged separation. Reunited at the least likely time, a couple picked their relationship back up where it paused. Allusion to possible MPREG at the very end (in an A/N).
1. Chapter 1

DO NOT OWN! JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS! I apologize in advance for any mistakes

Orchimaru = PT1: 50/51 PT2: 54 . Itachi = PT1: 17/18 PT2: 21 . Naruto & co = PT1: 12/13 PT2: 16 . Team Guy = PT1: 13/14 PT2: 17

Hanaku Senju and his wife, Tsuyoshi Denshiko are Tsunade's parents (in this fic). Kags disappeared after Orochimaru became ANBU. He began to experiment after that.

(Itachi was five). Set after Orochimaru's, Itachi's and Danzo's death, and a few months before the war begins.

OxK

A flash of light lit the sky for several seconds, drawing the attention of Team Kakashi/Yamato, causing the two older men to exchange looks.

"Alright, we are going to investigate that light. Do not draw attention to us. We have no idea who, or what, caused it."

Sakura nodded, seriously, as did Sai, but Naruto jumped up, hand in the air, with a cheer.

Sakura's eye twitched before she punched him. "QUIET! Didn't Kakashi-sensei say not to draw attention, idiot!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and hissed, "enough. If you cannot control yourselves, Yamato, Sai and I will check it on our own."

The two fighting teens narrowed their eyes on him, but stopped fighting, to which Kakashi gave a relieved sigh before continuing on, traveling quickly to the location of the light. The group of five arrived in a clearing with naught but a young woman, and a empty, dried up well.

Sakura gasped at the sight of her and made to run to her, but Kakashi stopped her, "we don't know who she is. We have to take her to the Hokage, and let her be interrogated, especially seeing as she has a leaf hitai-ate on."

They looked her over to see that she did in fact have a hitai-ate on.

"Still, sensei, we don't want her to bleed to death before we can question her, do we?"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "alright. But be careful."

Sakura nodded, and went to heal her, with the woman staying unconscious.

Yamato volunteered to carry her to the village, to which Sakura nodded, knowing their sensei was a pervert.

An hour later, they arrived at the village, registered their return and began to walk to the Hokage Tower. Yamato felt the woman begin to wake and halted, the group following suit.

She let out a groan and opened her eyes, locking sapphire blue eyes with onyx eyes, as said man set her down.

She looked him over and tears gathered in her eyes at seeing his headband. "Am I finally home? Back in Konoha?"

They said nothing, but to say they were to escort her to the leader.

She nodded and followed after them, taking notice of everything, from the fire symbol on the tower, to the destruction of the village.

Several minutes later, they entered the building and told Shizune that it was urgent. That they needed to see the Hokage.

She looked at the woman and nodded, before going forwards to tell the woman.

A few minutes later, they were allowed in, to find that their Hokage, Tsunade, was there with an intimidating man, Ibiki, creepy snake like woman, Anko, and a dirty blond man, Inoichi.

The Hokage and unknown woman inhaled sharply, saying simultaneously, "Kags," "Tsuna…"

Ibiki, Inoichi, and Anko exchanged a glance with Kakashi and Yamato, wondering.

Tsunade shook her head, and asked seriously, "who are you? And why do you look like my long missing sister?" getting a gasp from the group, never knowing she had had a sister.

Kagome bowed her head, a sad smile on her face, "I am Kagome. I was born two years after you, Tsunade, to Hanaku Senju and his wife, Tsuyoshi Denshiko, with Nawaki born four years later, granddaughter to the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, great-niece to the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju."

Tsunade gripped her desk hard. "Prove it."

Ibiki blinked at her, "My lady, how exactly can she do that?"

"My sister…she was…is…the only one who inherited grandfather's Kekkei Genkai. She is a natural Mokuton user, unlike Yamato here, who got it through experimentation."

Their eyes widened, even as Naruto's eyes drifted to his stomach, feeling Kurama's unease.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Grandfather's Hidan jutsu."

They arched a brow at her, to which Kagome cocked her head to the side, "you mean Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)?"

She nodded, and gestured for the group to follow her.

A few moments later, they were on the Hokage Monument, where the woman did the sign and did a mild version of the jutsu.

Tsunade broke down and tackled the woman, demanding, "where have you been? What happened?"

Kagome rubbed her hair. "I don't know. I remember coming back from a mission with my ANBU squad," the group perked up at that information, "I remember two of the group arguing over a jutsu, and the next thing I remember is falling down a well. I was de-aged to a baby, my memories locked. I grew in a world of civilians, for fifteen years, when my world had changed." She snorted, "I was somehow born, or reborn, with a jewel in my side, it was a dangerous object that grants one wish to the possessor." They gasped, horrified by the thought, "but I found myself somehow dragged to the past of that world, where demons roamed the world freely. To make a long story short, I accidently shattered the jewel, due to inexperience in that world, made a few friends and tried to defeat the half-demon out to get the jewel to become a full demon, and world domination, all that jazz. I began to train with two, sometimes three when we were in our base village, after a month in that time period, in both weaponry and my abilities…"

"Abilities?" asked Tsunade.

Kagome made an affirmative noise, even as she held her elder sister tightly. "Apparently, chakra originated from priestesses and priests, which originated from a woman from a different world. In that world, my chakra had been converted into the original abilities. I was 'born' a priestess.." she shook her head, and continued her story, "Anyways, my comrades and I spent ten years trying to find the coward and finally ended it a few minutes ago. I must have fainted from the combination of injuries," the woman in her arms stiffened, "depletion, and a visit from the dead creator of the jewel."

"And when did you wake?" asked Tsunade, to which Kakashi answered.

"On the way to the Tower, Tsunade-sama."

"I see," she said, "and the reason that you still look this young?"

Kagome rubbed the back of her head, "Midoriko couldn't reverse the de-aging process, unfortunately."

Tsunade frowned, "I see."

"How long have I been gone, Tsuna? What happened to my Oro?"

They stiffened at the latter question, not knowing she had been involved with Orochimaru.

Ibiki asked harshly, "were you part of his experiments?"

Kagome looked at him, appalled, "what are you talking about?"

Tsunade's, Inoichi, Kakashi, and Yamato's eyes widened. "You don't know?"

"Know what? What happened to my Orochimaru?" she demanded of Tsunade, who sighed.

"He went rogue. We don't know when he started, but he began to experiment with grandfather's DNA, and infants, to replicate the Mokuton ability. Only one of sixty survived," she gestured to Yamato.

Kagome frowned, eyes sad, "I see. My disappearance must have pushed him over the edge."

"What do you mean?" demanded Inoichi.

"I mean that Orochimaru had been on the edge of sanity from the time he was seven years old, when his parents died. That is when I first met him. I was with grandfather, when he was brought in. He had retreated into himself, but I knew it was a possibility, so I did nothing, not until I found him torturing a fox. I kicked his ass to get him over it, but I did report it to grandfather and great-uncle. They just said to keep an eye on him." She shrugged, "I was his last piece of sanity. And I'm guessing that my disappearance made it snap."

Kakashi arched a brow and asked, "you kept his homicidal tendencies in checked?"

Kagome scowled at him, but answered, "you don't have to say it so offensively, but yes. I was his last piece of sanity." She looked at Tsunade, to see her looking sad. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Orochimaru is dead," she blurted, catching the frown on Kagome's face. "He was killed by Sasuke Uchiha a few weeks ago."

Kagome shook her head, "he can't be. My Orochimaru was a genius, Tsuna. He would have found a way to survive."

"How can you be sure?"

"He wanted to spend an eternity by my side, Tsuna. He would have found a way to gain immortality, and find me after the rebirth cycle. That is how much I meant to him."

Tsunade frowned, "you knew him better than I did."

Kagome gave a small smile. "I'm in love with him, Tsuna. I have been since I was seven years old, but I had decided he was mine when I first met him."

Tsunade shook her head, and asked, "what will you do?"

"I'm going to retrain myself as quickly as possible…"

"Why?"

She looked into the sky, "I sense a great darkness building on the horizon. I have a feeling I'm going to be needed again."

Tsunade nodded, understanding, and sending her on her way, the others heading back to the Tower to give their report.

Several months later, it was as Kagome predicted. The world was heading to war. Said woman had overworked her body, pushing it beyond what its been through in the years previously, all the while thinking of her beloved Orochimaru.

Occasionally, she had visits from Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, but mostly she went about training in peace.

But, now, she was standing in the middle of the field waiting for word from Kakashi.

Her head snapped upwards, and a smile spread across her face, getting looks from the others of the group.

With a flash of her eyes, she disappeared, only to reappear behind the attacking Swordsmen, and attach a sealing charm on him. She used a wind jutsu to clear away the Hidden Mist, and quickly attacked the others, getting wide eyes from her allies. All seven of the Swordsmen had the tag on them before Kagome released, allowing the seal to activate.

"What are you?" asked Guy, terrified.

"An ANBU captain who was stuck fighting demons for ten years." She shrugged, before her head snapped to a different direction, and another, and frowned.

Kakashi asked, "what is it?"

"In one direction there is a battle royale of Jinchuriki's. in the other is a battle between the Resurrection Summoner and the Uchiha brothers."

They frowned and split. Kagome went to assist the Jinchuriki's with the others aid.

It was intense, but they won, only to move onto the next battle.

Several hours later, night had fallen, the Jubi had been summoned.

A voice called out Senpō: Myōjinmon (Sage Art: Gate of the Great God), with said gates falling onto the Jubi, before a second set appeared on him, as a woman landed next to the revived Hokages.

"Hi grandpa, great-uncle."

The men's eyes widened at the greeting, and said, incredulous, "Kagome?"

She smiled at them brightly, as she aided in setting up the barrier, "yes."

"Where did you disappear to?! Do you know how worried we were?!"

"Sorry great-uncle. My teammates had been experimenting with a jutsu and I got caught in the crossfire. I found myself in a new dimension, until a few months ago. Oh, and I had been de-aged too." She looked at different locations, wondering where she wanted to be, before she shrugged, and jumped down, attacking the Jubi's puppets.

Soon, Kagome had her hand over her heart, as she watched Naruto attack the Jubi and Jinchuriki.

"What are you doing here, Kags?"

She looked at her grandfather and great-uncle. "I am a shinobi Grandpa, Great uncle. That is one reason."

"The other?"

A smile spread across her face as she felt the presence of her beloved getting closer, "I'm waiting for someone. Someone I haven't seen since I disappeared. Someone who I warned you about years ago, who I was helping, who did turn to the dark side when I disappeared."

Tobirama and Hashirama's eyes widened. "Orochimaru. You wait for him to arrive." The other resurrected Hokage's eyes widened and they gasped.

Kagome's smile widened. "Of course. He's been mine since I was five years old, after I first met him when his parents died." She fell quiet as she watched Sasuke join in the battle. "I can't watch this anymore. Excuse me." With that she Shushin to their aid, her eyes glowing pink. They all saw a pink whip materialized in one hand while the other manipulated wood, getting shocked looks from Sasuke and Naruto, and the others too. She quickly attacked, dodging any counterattacks. "Snap out of it you two!" which did, and the three joined efforts. The two teens were knocked away, as Obito asked, "who are you?"

Silence fell as the others wanted to know the answer that question.

"I am Kagome Senju. Daughter of Hanaku Senju and Tsuyoshi Denshiko, granddaughter of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki. Great-niece of Tobirama Senju. Sister of Tsunade and Nawaki."

A sharp inhalation went through the masses, including the newly arrived Orochimaru.

She used the opportunity to use more of her pink energy, getting a scream from Obito.

"Interesting. So it does work on a Jinchuriki. I didn't want to try it on Naruto. I do like the blond." She jumped back, landing beside the resurrected Hokages and newly arrived Kages.

A few minutes later, Madara was resurrected, Obito, Naruto, and Sasuke was dying.

Kagome sighed, getting looks from the group with her.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at the group for a moment before looking at Madara, then to the direction of the two teens. "Something is up. What is that black thing attached to Obito?"

"He is called Black Zetsu. He is a manifestation of Madara's will."

She shook her head, "he feels nothing like Madara. He feels more…hm, feminine." She nodded, "yes, that's it. Black Zetsu feels more feminine. So if he is someone's will, he is a woman's." She frowned, before she cursed, getting arched brows from the group.

Tsunade asked. "What is it?"

Kagome looked at her, "If I had to guess, I would say Zetsu is the manifestation of the Original Chakra User. She came to earth a millennia ago. She was supposed to guard a sacred fruit, and she did for several years until war broke out again. Then, she ate that fruit and gained chakra. She used it to end the war. She is actually the mother of the man we call the Rikudō Sennin (Sage of the Six Paths). She was known as the Rabbit Goddess."

They inhaled, "how do you know this?"

"Our ancestor left a stone tablet hidden in our compound. They did the same to the Uchiha's, but I wouldn't be surprised if they were manipulated."

Orochimaru asked, "why do you say that?"

"From what I understand, the Rabbit Goddess has a world wide genjutsu. It requires both the Sharingan and the Rinnegan."

"And was does the genjutsu do?" asked Tobirama.

"It locks the world in an idealistic dream, a peaceful dream."

Hashirama frowned. "I see. What else? That wouldn't have caused that reaction in you."

"Our ancestor wrote that the genjutsu drains the people in it. They become a husk of their former self."

They inhaled sharply. "I see…"

Kagome turned for a moment and brushed a finger over Orochimaru's cheek. "Hi, love."

They inhaled again, even as Orochimaru held her hand against his cheek. "Kagome…"

She stopped him. "We have a lot to talk about Orochimaru. But first, lets survive this war, yea?"

He nodded, and stepped back, releasing her.

They all looked back to the battle to see Madara's body being taken over, only for a woman to take his place.

Kagome inhaled sharply, "Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. The Rabbit Goddess. Mother of Hamura and Hagoromo, or the Rikudō Sennin." She closed her eyes and a breeze started. "We have to buy Naruto and the Uchiha some time."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling that they are talking to her son, getting a power boost. The seals I used on the Seven Swordsmen will not work on her. You need the Yin and Yang affinities, and well, I didn't have time to train that."

"Why not?" asked Karin.

Kagome looked at them, eyes glowing pink, with hints of green, with pink markings appearing on her face. "Because I had other things to worry about."

Hashirama looked at her, and inhaled sharply. "You've achieved Sage Mode. When?"

"In the three months I've been back. I had almost had it before I disappeared, and I didn't remember my life here, so I couldn't train it while I was there."

"It looks almost like mine," commented Hashirama.

She gave him a smile. "What do you expect grandfather? I am the only one who is almost exactly like you, though I'm not as goofy, and I didn't take up your gambling and drinking, like Tsuna did."

Hashirama pouted at her. "So mean."

Kagome chuckled but tipped her head to the side, "excuse me." With that she went to attack Kaguya, using both the pink threads and wood techniques.

Half an hour later, Naruto and Sasuke took over, Kagome going back to the sideline to not be in their way.

Hours later, the battle was over, and the group was celebrating, before saying goodbyes to the resurrected Hokages.

Kagome tackled Orochimaru as the Hokage's returned to the other realm, scattering kisses over his face.

Orochimaru held her still, and looked into her eyes. "Where did you go? What happened?"

She leaned her forehead against his. "Oh, Oro…you know I was on a mission for the Sandaime."

He nodded, and she continued.

"I was assigned a team to go with. The mission itself was a success, but on the way back, my teammates were arguing, and playing with an experimental jutsu. I was sent to a different dimension, my memories locked, my age regressed, until I was a baby again. For fifteen years I lived as a civilian, then I was dragged on an adventure, into the past of that world. For ten years I fought in that world, only to finally end it a few months ago. I was returned to this world as soon as it was over." She kissed the tip of his nose, "I'll tell you more later."

Orochimaru nodded, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him.

Tsunade looked at the others and asked, "what do we do now?"

"We bury our dead if there are any. Then, we'll reconvene for a new Kage Summit, though we need a bigger table," says Mei, looking at Orochimaru.

He shook his head, "I am a minor Kage. And it has always been a five Kage Summit. I do not need to be there."

She arched a brow, then looked at the woman in his arms. "What? Are you together with that woman?"

"I was married to her, but she disappeared twelve years ago, and I lost my sanity."

Kagome grabbed his head, and placed a kiss to his forehead, as everyone gasped at his statement.

"I didn't know you were married to him!"

"Because grandfather wanted it kept quiet. He didn't want you to kill my beloved."

"I didn't even know you were dating!"

Kagome scoffed, "we have been dating since I was 15 years old."

"Though, we have been together unofficially since longer. And it was your grandfather who pushed us to get engaged. We were quite happy with the way our life without the engagement. But he wanted to see one of you marry, or at least engaged, before he died. And we didn't marry until she was 20, I was 22."

"And what? You never told me?"

"Hashirama placed a secrecy seal on us. He didn't want us to have to worry about someone coming after us. He told us to keep it secret from everyone. The only one who knew was Sarutobi-sensei, but even he had the seal placed on him."

Tsunade sighed, understanding that grandfather did it to protect them, but that didn't mean when she saw him again she wouldn't hurt him.

"Any nieces or nephews I should know about?"

They shook their heads, "we weren't ready for children. And now its been too long."

Tsunade looked them over, "I don't know. Kagome looks to be 25 again, and well, so do you Orochimaru."

Mei chuckled, "you that eager for niece or nephew, Tsunade?"

She shrugged, "they have been together for over 20 years. Would actually be closer to 40 years, but Kagome disappeared for twelve years."

Kagome chuckled, "enough out of you Tsuna. Lets go home."

She nodded, and said their goodbyes, Orochimaru and his Nin going with the Leaf Nin.

Orochimaru didn't want to let her go, but did so, only for her to take his hand, and pull him along, getting weird looks from the others, or glares from Sasuke.

She noticed that he was taking his time, and looked at him, seeing his slight smile, and smiled herself, before she slowed down, and walked beside him, leaning into his side.

Orochimaru looked at the top of her head and said, "tell me what happened."

She looked up at him, "you don't want to wait until we get some privacy?"

He shook his head, and she complied, deciding not to worry about the audience.

Several hours later, they were back in the village, and the civilians cheered, even as some glared at the Oto Nin.

"The war has been ended, by our very own hyperactive knucklehead, and the last Uchiha."

They cheered at the former, but frowned at the latter.

"Do not disturb or attack the Oto Nin. They aided in the war and thus have been forgiven."

They frowned but didn't comment.

The Nin then separated from the group, Orochimaru dragging Kagome to their home (that Sarutobi, then Tsunade/Shizune kept clean), deep in the woods on the Hokage Monument.

He picked her up and carried her into the house, and took her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed. "Tell me the rest."

And she did. She spent the next hour telling him the rest of the tale before he reciprocated and told her the truth of what he became.

They sat in silence after both stories were told for several minutes before Kagome moved onto Orochimaru's lap, straddling him.

He looked at her wide eyed, not believing that she was there.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid teasing kisses on his neck, before moving higher, pressing a deep kiss on his mouth, holding onto him tightly.

He broke the kiss and held her face still, staring into her eyes. "How can you be with me like this, knowing what I've done?"

She brushed her thumb over his cheekbone. "Because I know I was your sanity, your moral compass. And I failed you." She placed a finger over his lip when he went to protest, "I should have been more careful. Hell, I should have changed professions, so you wouldn't have to worry about me. So there wasn't a possibility of leaving you."

Orochimaru moved her finger and kissed her, hard. "You didn't fail me. If anything, I failed you. I should have fought the abyss harder, should have interrogated your teammates."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I don't blame you. Baby, I know you were holding on by a thread. I had known that since we first met. I knew either your parents or their murderer had to of tortured you for you to be that far gone. I knew, but didn't care as long as I had you. I decided you were mine when I was five."

He cupped her cheek, "just as I had decided that you were mine when I was seven."

Kagome nodded and leaned into his hands for a moment before she kissed him again, pouring all her emotions into it.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and reciprocated the gesture. "Mine," he said when he pulled away for a moment.

"Yours," she agreed, before letting out a yawn.

He chuckled and stood, setting her down on the bed. "Go do what business you have to. I want to hold you this morning."

She nodded and stood, heading to the bathroom for a few minutes before returning, wearing a deep blue long shirt. She walked to the bed and kissed the reclining Orochimaru, saying, "go do what you need to baby."

He nodded and left, returning a few minutes later dressed in sleep pants. He stopped at the edge of the bed and asked, "why aren't you in bed already?"

"Was waiting for you," she replied, slipping her arms around his waist.

He ran his fingers through her hair, and said, "if you release me I can get in bed, and we can get comfortable."

She pouted at him, and pressed a kiss to his chest before she let him go.

He scooped her up and placed her in the middle of the bed before following her, shifting positions to get comfortable, to which he ended on his back, with her sprawled over his lap and chest. "My Oro…"

"My Kags…I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too baby, me too." She pressed a kiss to his chest, laced her fingers in his, and fell asleep, with Orochimaru following suit thereafter.

A week later, most the deceased were buried, a new stone was made to honor them, and the guests were getting ready to go home.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let go.

He whispered in her hair, "I'm not going anywhere. I've been told to attend the Summit in a days time, and Tsunade was kind enough to let me stay here."

Kagome wrapped around him, in happiness now, glad that he wasn't leaving her.

He held her close, and pressed a kiss to her lips, hearing the barely discernible growl from another who wants her. He pulled her closer, only to hear a throat clearing. He lifted his head and saw Tsunade, with her hands on her hips.

"Can the two of you behave yourselves for five minutes? So we can talk about the Summit."

Orochimaru sighed, "if we must, Tsunade. We're still reacquainting ourselves, being as its been 12 years since we last saw one another."

"I know but still."

Orochimaru sighed, but allowed Kagome to turn in his arms, facing her sister. "Alright. We'll behave for the next little while."

Tsunade shook her head and sighed, but said nothing more, getting back to the briefing.

The next day, the Summit happened, as they talked of what happened during the war, pardoning the Oto Nins, and Sasuke.

They turned to Orochimaru and asked what his plans were.

"At the moment, getting to know my wife again."

A stunned silence. "Wife? Since when? Who?"

"Would have been thirty two years, had an experimental jutsu not transported her elsewhere. As for who? Kagome Senju."

A stunned silence descended over them for several minutes before Mei asked, "how did no one know?"

"Hashirama placed a secrecy seal on us, and Sarutobi-sensei, who was witness. We didn't want the other to be targets."

"And yet you have no children from the union?" asked A.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes, "as we told Tsunade-hime, we weren't ready for children. By the time we were Kagome had vanished."

"And where is the woman in question?"

"She is taking care of the idiot teenagers known as Sasuke and Naruto."

A pinched the bridge of his nose. "What did they do now?"

"They had a fight in the Valley of Ends, and both lost an arm. Kagome, as a Senju can heal them better than any other. And being as Tsunade-hime is here…"

The dark man nodded, sighing, as Gaara asked, "will they be alright?"

Orochimaru nodded, "Kagome will regenerate their arm for them, if they want it. They may just use it as a challenge to get stronger with just one arm."

A knock on the door interrupted them, as said woman's head popped in, "forgive the intrusion Kage-sama's. I thought you might like some lunch."

"Come in Kagome," waved Tsunade, as their stomachs growled.

She nodded and pushed open the door, before turning and taking the tray from a clone, bringing it to the table, Orochimaru grabbing her wrist and rubbing his thumb over her pulse, getting a smile from the woman.

Tsunade interrupted them, "how are Naruto and Sasuke?"

She snorted, "they've exhausted themselves, even with the Biju in Naruto. They did help end the war, then continue fighting their private one. I have half the mind, Tsuna, to bash their heads together."

Said woman chuckled, "and you think I don't?"

Kagome snorted, then grinned evilly. "I'm about to lock them in a room together. Let them get their aggression out another way."

Tsunade, Gaara, and Orochimaru spat out their tea in shock, causing Kagome to laugh loudly and joyously for several moments before sobering, "speaking of, I have news Tsunade-sama."

They sobered, "what is it?"

She gave a small smile, "its good news actually. As you know, one of our deceased Nin disappeared."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes on her, "why do I get the feeling you did something?"

Kagome smiled, "I did actually. The person who went missing was actually still alive, just barely, but he was."

Tsunade inhaled sharply, "and you healed him."

Kagome inclined her head, "I did. I did not want to get anyone's hopes up so I didn't mention it, as it was a bumpy road. But, he woke up this evening."

"Who? There were quiet a few who passed."

"It was Neji Hyuga, my lady. He will make a full recovery. As will his Jonin Sensei, Might Guy."

Tsunade closed her eyes, "I am glad. Did you heal anyone else?"

"I did heal some of the Nins from the other villages, before they were taken home. At least a sixteenth of the shinobi that was thought dead, should have still been alive."

The Kages were silent. "They were all thought to be dead in the field, but when we camped for the day, we noticed that some were still moving."

Kagome nodded, "I gave them a quick healing in the field. Didn't you see the wave of pink wash over the crowd after I jumped my Orochimaru?" they shook their heads, but she nodded, "I sent some healing energy into everyone on our side. Its why I was so tired."

Orochimaru pulled Kagome into his lap, not caring of the others opinions, or her protests.

"Orochimaru!"

"Sh. Hush, and let me hold you."

"Oro, you and the others need to eat and get back to your meeting. I need to get back to the village, and care for the two dweebs and Neji."

He chuckled at her name for Naruto and Sasuke, and asked, "where do you have the Hyuga hiding?"

"A secret cabin on our property. I needed him close to keep an eye on him."

Orochimaru nodded, and Tsunade asked, "What will happen to him now?"

"I will alert his Clan Head, and the Heiress."

"What about his lover? He should have one?"

"They've been alerted," her eyes went to Gaara briefly, before moving back to Tsunade.

"The others can be told by Hinata-sama and Hiashi-sama."

Orochimaru nodded, and rubbed her back. "Alright, I suppose its time to let you go back to work, and for us to eat and talk."

She nodded and kissed his cheek, before standing and saying her goodbyes before she disappeared.

A few hours, and a lot of happy tears later, Kagome left Neji in the Hyuga's keeping. She gave a tired sigh and went to go for an early supper, only to run into a pale chest. She blinked at it for a moment before looking up, seeing her beloved. "Oro? Are you done with the meeting?"

He nodded, and leaned down to kiss her. "I hurried back as soon as it ended. Thank you for lunch."

She nodded and kissed him, with him holding her to him, ignoring the person clearing their throat, even as it got louder. Orochimaru reluctantly ended the kiss, and looked at the person interrupting them, to find it was the Konoha 11, plus Sasuke.

"Good evening," breathed Kagome, slightly dazed, getting a chuckled from Orochimaru as he kissed her again, softly. Kagome smiled up at him, before looking at the teenagers, eyes stopping on one held up by Naruto and Hinata. "Good evening, I see you're as stubborn as I believed."

Neji gave a weak smile, "indeed. I have to be to keep up with Hinata-sama, and my beloved."

"You're beloved?" they demanded, while Kagome nodded, already knowing.

Orochimaru arched his brow at her, and she looked at Neji, who gave a subtle nod. Kagome stood on her tiptoes and whispered in Orochimaru's ear, softly, so as not to be overheard. "Gaara-sama is his beloved."

Orochimaru's eyes widened, as he said, "I see." He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck before he turned to the teenagers, "what can we help you with?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone that he was alive?"

"Because I didn't want to get anyone's hope up. It was up to him if he pulled through, I just gave him a fighting chance."

Orochimaru rubbed her back, "speaking of, can you do anymore healing on him?" asked Gaara, as he joined them.

She covered her mouth as a yawn snuck in, before she nodded, "I can try. He will need a little assistance getting around as he has been bedbound for a week." Gaara nodded, understanding but still wanting to see if she could do anything else.

Kagome gave Orochimaru a kiss and patted his hand, getting him to let go so she could move closer to Neji. She hesitated before touching him, silently asking him if its fine. Both Neji and Gaara nodded, and she placed her hand on his shoulder, and closed her eyes before she gently poured her healing energy into him, making him tingle. A few minutes later, Kagome opened her eyes, and gasped, before leaning against Orochimaru, who held her to him tightly, as he noticed how pale she was.

"I believe that's enough for the day. My Kagome is tired."

Gaara inclined his head, "that is fine. Go, rest."

Orochimaru nodded and turned Kagome to him. "Are you hungry, Kagome? We can get something to eat before I take you home."

She blinked open her eyes and nodded, before leaning against Orochimaru's chest.

Said man nodded to the group and lead Kagome to the closest establishment, which just so happened to be Akimichi Diner. The 12 Ninjas of Konoha, and the three of Suna joined them, with Neji and Gaara sitting at the table with Orochimaru and Kagome, with the woman leaning against his chest napping while they waited for their usual.

Choza asked Orochimaru, "is she alright?"

He nodded, running his fingers through her hair. "She just expanded too much chakra, what with healing two almost dead men, shushinning to the Summit, and back, dealing with said men's grieving family members, then healing him some more. Not to mention she was up early to take care of the house."

Choza did a double take at Neji. "Neji…I take it you are the almost dead man?"

He inclined his head, "and she worked on Guy-sensei."

His eyes widened, "and is he functional?"

Neji tipped his head, where the sensei's were coming in, with Guy stumbling slightly, but still walking.

Choza asked, "do you want a private room?'

Orochimaru shook his head, "no. I just want to get some food into her, I doubt she's eaten since I left her after breakfast, and get her to bed. As it is, she probably will sleep most of the day tomorrow."

Choza nodded and said, "I'll bring it out immediately."

Orochimaru inclined his head in thanks. "Thank you."

Choza nodded and left, with Guy sitting beside Gaara and Neji.

Orochimaru turned to Guy, "and you. You are to take it easy for the next week. That means no training. If you do, I will sic my Kagome on you, and let her deal with you, and trust me, you don't want her on your case. She will paralyze you from the waist down, if you move before you're cleared. That goes for you too Hyuga. You have to remember, you were on the verge of death. Kagome managed to counter it. And don't forget, she's Tsunade's sister, and she inherited the Senju strength. Do you really want to become her target?"

The two men paled, even as a faint voice spoke.

"Are you defaming my name, Oro?"

Said man looked down, to see hints of blue staring blearily at him. "Never, love. But you know its true."

She gave a small smile, and moved to sit up, but Orochimaru kept her where she is. "What do you need?"

"Drink," she said softly.

He reached for the cup and sat her up enough to drink a few sips, before she pushed it away, and he replaced it on the table and pulled her back to him. He saw Choza coming, and asked, "are you awake enough to eat? Choza is coming with our food."

She blinked up at him, but nodded, and sat up, still reclining against him. "Evening, Lady Senju."

She gave a faint smile. "Good evening, Choza. What have I told you?"

He gave a faint smile, "to call you Kagome." He set the food in front of her. "Eat. I expect your Orochimaru will want to take you home soon."

She nodded, and they all began to eat, with Kagome only eating a few bites before she stopped, and laid her head on Orochimaru's shoulder.

Said man ran his fingers through her hair. "Is that all you can make yourself eat?"

She gave a sleepy nod, and he nodded. "Give me a few minutes, love, and I'll take us home."

"Take us home?" asked Guy, confused.

Orochimaru answered, as Choza came closer, "yes, us. She is my wife, after all, and has been for 32 years, with 12 of them with her being missing."

Guy and Choza's eyes widened in shocked. "She's your wife?! How does no one know?" demanded Guy.

"Because Hashirama had a secrecy seal on us. He removed it after the war, before he disappeared. There wasn't a need for it anymore, as all of our enemies were now our allies, or dead." He ran his fingers through her hair, as he ate a few more bites before he stood. He quickly paid before he returned and scooped up his wife. "Excuse us."

The others nodded, and allowed him to leave. He shushinned from the restaurant and to their house, opening the door and locking it when he was in the house before he headed straight to the bedroom. He laid her down, and ran a hand gently over her cheek, "Kagome. Wake up a little. Come on baby."

She blinked open her eyes, "Oro?"

"There you are. We're home baby. Come on, lets get you to the bathroom, then you can return to bed."

She nodded and let him help her to the bathroom, before she allowed him to change her into her sleep shirt, before sitting and letting him change, before he took them back to the bedroom, laying her down, before crawling in beside her.

He took her into his arms, and held her close, as she fell asleep, with him following suit.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Orochimaru went to do his business, and returned to see her wrapped around his pillow. He gave a small smile, before he gently pried it from her fingers and laid back down beside her, watching her.

He began running his fingers through her hair, and thinking through different jutsus before he felt her beginning to stir. He checked the clock to see it was after noon. He switched their position and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Are you awake yet, love?"

Blue eyes blinked up at him sleepily, before she asked, "time is it?"

"Going on one, love."

She blinked at him, before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you stay with me the whole time?"

He nodded, as he pressed another gentle kiss to her lips. "I did, my love. Now, are you hungry?"

She nodded, even as her stomach growled.

He chuckled before he sat up, pulling her into his lap. "Come, go do your business, and I'll take you out to lunch."

She nodded, but pulled his head down for a deep kiss, before she pulled back, saying, "good afternoon love."

He rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "Good afternoon, my beloved. Now, up."

She stuck her tongue out at him, before hurrying to the bathroom, where she did her business before returning to the room. "How do you want me Oro?"

"Wear whatever you want love."

She looked at him, before she pulled out a knee-length dress, and removed her top, and attempting to pull on the dress when hands stopped her from pulling it over. A mouth fastened itself to her neck, as she tilted her head, giving him better access.

Orochimaru wrenched himself away from her, "get dressed love before I say forget food, and ravage you."

She dropped the dress and turned to him, wrapping her arms around him, dressed only in her undergarments, and pulled him down into a deep and sloppy kiss.

He pulled himself away, fingers brushing her nipple, "Get dressed love, before you push me over the edge. I at least want to go on one date with you before I ravage you."

She gave him a small smile, before doing as told, pulling the dress on and moving back towards him. She wrapped her arms around his back, resting her head between his shoulder, "I don't need you to romance me, Oro, but thank you for thinking that I do."

He turned to face her and cupped her face. "You are worth the effort. Besides, I don't know if you've thought about it but you might have your hymen again. I want you to have no regrets giving that into my keeping, again."

She cupped his face and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you Orochimaru. I loved you then and I love you now. I will never regret you, but I will follow your lead on this." She kissed his neck before moving away, going to put on some heels, as he got dressed. As soon as he was dressed, he walked to her and laced their arms together and escorted her out the door, before he released her arm and scooped her up, getting a laugh, and wrapping her arms around his neck. "What are you doing love?"

"Getting away from our house so no one can find it."

Kagome kissed his neck before she was placed back on the ground, and their arms laced again. Kagome stood on her toes and kissed him, before he pulled away. "Come, lets get you something to eat before I decide to take you back home."

She laughed and leaned into his side as they walked, attracting attention as Orochimaru escorted her to a restaurant, they ordered, and spoke softly, ignoring everyone.

An hour later, they left and continued walking, talking quietly. He cupped her cheek, and kissed her softly, not caring for the crowd.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him to her, thoroughly kissing him back, before Orochimaru lifted his head, forehead resting against hers. "Come, lets enjoy the rest of the afternoon, before I take you home."

She kissed him again before letting him go, and lacing their arms together again. They resumed walking, just looking around before he took her to the Akimichi joint, where they had supper, before Orochimaru scooped her into his arms and quickly returned home.

He laid her on the bed, before crawling over her, and kissing her heatedly, hands trailing over her thighs, before going higher, slipping under the hem of her dress. She quickly pushed him onto his back and straddled him, her dress climbing higher. His hand moved to her backside, his hands resting on her hips, as she leaned down and kissed him, as her hands moved to open his top.

He tugged the dress over her head, breaking the kiss to do so, before he flipped them, Orochimaru hovering over her.

LEMON

She pulled him into a kiss and unbuttoned his shirt, before reaching for his pants, unbuttoning and pushing them down.

He moved off of her and removed his clothing, before getting back over top of her, hands wandering the expanse of pale flesh.

She moaned, fingers threading in his hair. He gently removed her hands, and pinned them above her head, leaning down and kissing her hard, before he trailed lower, over her neck and down to the valley of her breasts. He released her hands and removed her bra, before he took the nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly.

She moaned and threaded her fingers in his hair, tugging his head up, and kissing him harshly.

He pinned her hands again, and leaned against her, forehead on her chest. "Love. Answer me this before we go further. Do we want to see if Tsunade is correct, and try for a family now, or in the near future?"

She tugged at her hands, wanting to touch him, but he didn't release them.

"Answer me, Kagome."

She sighed and fought to get out of the haze. "Tsuna believes that because both of us are young again, we should be able to have children, correct?"

"Yes," he answered, turning his head to the side to lazy draw her breast into his mouth.

She gasped and arched into him, before continuing, panting, "Much as I want children with you, I want you to myself for a little while. Especially since its been twelve years."

Orochimaru nodded, in agreement. "Have you taken the birth control?"

She nodded, "I did that when you went to the bathroom."

"Good," he said, before he went back to seducing her, pulling her breast into his mouth harshly, as he released her hands. He trailed a finger down her neck, stopping one hand on her breast as he played with it, before the second hand joined, heading lower, slipping under her panties to play with her heat.

She moaned and arched into him, "Oro…" she moaned. "Make love to me."

He pulled away from her, slipping her panties down her thighs, before taking her other breast into his mouth, one hand playing with the other breast, the other teasing her.

She moaned and arched into him, threading her fingers in his hair, even as she tugged him to her lips, kissing him messily, before he pulled back and moved lower, stopping to tease her belly button, before he spread her thighs and looked at her.

Unbound hair spread across the sheets, love and lust in her eyes, spread open for him.

He moaned, before he gave in and tasted her, holding her hips so she didn't move.

Her head thrashed, as she attempted to ride him.

He held her still, tasting her, devouring her, building her up, only not to let her come, before he built her up again, repeatedly.

She moaned and thrashed, sobbing as he continued teasing her. "Oro…"

He looked up at her, and moved over her, resting his desire against her. He leaned over her and kissed her, as he slowly pushed in, holding her still so she couldn't impale herself.

She sobbed, "Oro…"

He kissed her, "shh. I'll give you relief." He kissed her and inched forward, stopping at the barrier, before he kissed her deeper and surged forwards, breaking the barrier, as she came, moaning his name.

He stilled and kissed her again, his hands caging her head.

Her arms came around his neck, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, trailing kisses over his neck, "move Oro."

He looked into her eyes, and gave an experimental thrust, getting a loud moan. He began to move, releasing her hands from his neck, adjusting the angle. He leaned over and drew her breast into her mouth, getting a loud moan. He changed his angle, going deeper as he picked up the pace.

She moaned and met him thrust for thrust, attaching her lips to his neck, moaning loudly.

He lifted his head, and said, "come for me."

She arched into him, and came, moaning his name.

His rhythm stuttered as he followed her over, breathing her name into her breast. He stilled for a moment, resting against her, before he began to move again, pulling a long moan from her, as she moved with him.

Time and time again they came, until they exhausted themselves, Orochimaru collapsing to the side, still locked within her, both of them breathing heavily.

Several minutes passed before Orochimaru had the strength to pull out and stand, getting a rag to wipe her down. She moaned in protest, trapping his hand between her thighs.

Orochimaru leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips, "sh. Hush love. I am just trying to clean you up, so we can sleep." He used his hands to pull her legs apart, before wiping her down, getting a flinch. He pressed an apologetic kiss to her thigh as he threw the rag away, before he curled around her, slotting his leg between her thigh, and his arm around her waist. "I love you."

"Love you too," she muttered sleepily.

He pressed a kiss to her neck and followed her to sleep.

The next morning, Orochimaru woke to find that they had shifted position. He was on his back, with Kagome's head cushioned on his chest, her leg thrown over his thigh.

He pressed a gently kiss to her forehead, before he maneuvered out from under her and went to the bathroom. He returned to find her wrapped around his pillow. He moved to her and kissed her softly before he dressed in his pants before he moved to make breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, he returned to the bedroom, and pressed a kiss to Kagome's lips, getting a sleepy kiss in response. He lifted his head, and brushed the hair from her face, and asked, "how are you feeling?"

She blinked her eyes at him sleepily but answered, "I'm fine."

He arched a brow at her, and asked, "any soreness?"

She blinked at him again, and moved to sit up, the blanket slipping down, revealing the curve of her breast.

He couldn't resist temptation, leaning over and sucking on the curve.

She arched into him, hands gripping his hair.

He lifted his head slightly, and asked again, "soreness?" before he took the tip in his mouth, tonguing her nipple.

She gasped, and arched, clenching his hair, but answered, "very little. Will be gone in an hour."

"Good," he moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment, before he stopped himself, with one last lick of her nipple.

He rested his head in the valley, and took a few deep breaths, rubbing soothing circles on her back, even as she rubbed his head.

A few minutes later, he lifted his head, and stood, grabbing one of his shirts, and tugging it over her head, "come, lets have breakfast, before I feast on you again."

She chuckled, and waved him closer, kissing him when he came near. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning. Come," he said, hands held out to her, "I have breakfast ready."

She took his hands, letting him pull her up.

He groaned seeing her thighs covered in his marks, but held onto his self control, by a thread. He led her to the dining room, and watched as she flattened the shirt under her before she sat.

He sat opposite her, so as to resist temptation, and filled her plate, getting a soft thank you from his beloved.

They ate in a comfortable silence, before Kagome stood, and washed the dishes, with Orochimaru standing in the doorway watching over her.

She looked at him when she finished, and smiled, before she moved closer to him, testing his restraint. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing Orochimaru to see the teasing curve of her behind, before she pulled him down and kissed him. "Thank you for breakfast Orochimaru."

He nodded and watched as she went to the bathroom, while he sat on the couch.

She came back in a few minutes later, and straddled him, her bare core over his covered erection. She kissed him, as she rocked in his lap, her hands roaming his chest, his back, wandering downwards.

He kissed her back, thrusting up into her movements, as his hands roamed her back, before he took the shirt off of her, hands cupping her breasts.

She ground down onto his erection, her back arching, pressing her breasts deeper into his hands, as her hands went to the waistband of his pants, opening them enough to free his cock.

One hand tugged her nipple, while his second trailed lower, testing her readiness, to find her dripping for him.

She threw her head back before she shifted, gripping his cock, and lowering herself onto it, moaning as it sank into her.

He gasped and thrust upwards, bottoming out, before he held them still, letting her settle.

A few moments later, she began to swivel her hips, before she moved, riding him slowly and steadily.

He took her nipple into his mouth and tugged, getting a gasp.

She ground down on him, before his hands moved, one tugging her nipple, the other trailing down her body to play with her clit.

She moaned, before she picked up speed, riding him hard and fast. She pulled him from her breast and kissed him, equally as hard and fast.

He kissed her with equal passion before he gripped her hips and thrust into her, speeding up even more.

Her head fell back, as she let him take control, holding him to her when his mouth latched onto her nipple, teeth pulling, and tongue lashing, moaning as he tormented her.

He snuck a hand between them and pinched her clit, to which she froze, and clamped down, calling out his name as she came.

He stilled, not ready to come yet, and stood, making Kagome moan as he pressed against her sweet spot. He held her to him, moving towards the bedroom, getting moans as he walked, before he lost it and slammed her against the wall, taking her hard and fast.

She moaned, as she built back up again, going higher and higher, until he sank his teeth into her neck, and ground against her pleasure spots.

She screamed his name, as white spots showed before her eyes.

He pumped into her a few more times before he released into her, his hips stuttering as he saw white.

He leaned against her, resting against the wall, waiting for the trembling to leave him.

A few minutes later, he found the strength to walk to the bedroom. He lifted her off him, ignoring her protests, and threw her on the bed, before climbing over top her, settling over her, caging her in.

He took her lips in a loving kiss before deepening it, as he allowed his hands to roam her body. He left her lips, trailing kisses to her neck where he kissed his mark, before continuing onwards, worshipping her with his hands, lips, tongue.

She released soft moans, sighs, gasps, and groans, as she surrendered to his care.

He spread her thighs and blew air on her core, watching as she shivered, before he began to devour her, rolling and pinching her clit in between his fingers.

She gasped and arched into him, riding his tongue, and groaning when he pulled away.

He knelt over her and kissed her, thrusting into her as he thrust his tongue in her mouth. He began to move quickly, his tongue moving at the same pace as his pelvis. He thrust into her, faster and faster, increasing the strength as he did so.

She moaned continuously, as she clung to him.

"Cum," he demanded, watching as she stiffened and screamed his name, flying over the edge. He thrust into her a few more times before he stiffened, shooting stream after stream of cum into her, as he collapsed over her.

They breathed heavily before Orochimaru rolled off her, dragging her with him, keeping them connected. He ran soothing hands over her back as they slowly calmed.

She lifted her head after several minutes and looked at him, "you're trying to kill me."

He snorted as he tugged her hair, "I think it's the other way around."

She pressed a kiss over his chest, "I just wanted to ride you."

He lifted her head, and said, "anytime you want," before he kissed her.

She clenched around him, getting a gasp from him, and an involuntary thrust.

She moaned and clung to him, kissing him desperately.

He kissed back equally desperate, before he surged forward, starting a slow and easy pace.

She let out breathy moans, clinging tightly to her beloved, as he kept a steady pace, until they fell into a gentle orgasm, breathing the others name.

He pulled from her and collapsed, so as to resist temptation, as they settled together to cool off.

After several long minutes, Orochimaru stood, and headed to the bathroom, where he ran a bath, before returning and scooping up Kagome.

She yelped, startled from her daze, to lock her arms around Orochimaru's neck, and her eyes with him, seeing the amusement in him.

He gave her a gentle kiss before he explained, "I'm running a bath for us. You need it even if it doesn't feel like it."

She gave him a kiss on the neck, and relaxed against him. He set her down to check the water, before he cradled her to him, and stepped in, holding her tightly as he settled, even as she hissed.

He pressed an apologetic kiss to her neck, and relaxed, holding her, letting the water and herbs sooth her soreness.

Several minutes later, she turned her upper body, cupped his face, and kissed him gently, showing her love of him.

He reciprocated, holding her tenderly.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you," he replied, before he continued, "turn back around, love. That has to be uncomfortable."

She nodded and turned back around, resting against his chest for several minutes before she reached down and took a hold of his cock.

He groaned against her throat and breathed, "easy baby. We don't have to do anymore."

She turned slightly, and said, "I can't get enough of you, Orochimaru. And we have twelve years to make up for."

He laid an open mouth kiss on her neck, sucking a red mark into existence.

She moaned, tilting her neck to give him better access.

He reached around and cupped her core, lifting his head enough to ask, "how are you feeling?"

She moaned as she arched into his hand but answered, "fine. I'm not sore." She moaned again, as he inserted a finger, but she continued, "but the bath," breath hitches as he moves his finger, "feels wonderful," gasp, "so I have no complaints…"

Orochimaru trailed kisses down her neck, over her shoulder, sucking a mark in the junction where shoulder and neck met, before he tipped her head back and kissed her, before trailing kisses down her neck, turning her and sucking on her collar bone.

"Oro…"

He kissed her again, before he said, "turn back around, and settle yourself on my cock."

She moaned, and kissed him hungrily, before turning around, grabbing his cock, and quickly settling herself on it, moaning as it slid in. She threw her head back, clenching around him, to which he stole a kiss before gripping her hips and surging upwards. She moaned as he lifted her and dropped her back down, at the same time he surged upwards. He kept up the rhythm for several minutes before he lifted his hands and palmed her breast. "Move with me."

She moaned, before she began to bounce on his cock, Orochimaru thrusting upwards, even as he played with her breasts.

He leaned over and said, "play with your clit for me baby."

She immediately brought her hand down, and rubbed her clit, getting a loud moan, as her second hand snuck behind him to tease his balls.

He gave a sharp thrust at the unexpected stimulation, before he replaced his hands on her hips and pistoned into her, moving her hard and fast, until they both came.

He pulled out of her and calmed before he stood, drained the water, dried them off and carried her back to bed. He laid her on her stomach, and knelt above her, observing her, before he trailed kisses down her spine, licking and nipping as he went.

He repositioned her, pulling her knees under her, and spreading her thighs, before he laid down and tasted her for a moment, before he sat back up, knelt above her, and entered her, hard, not stopping to give her time.

She pushed back, meeting him thrust for thrust until they came, hard, collapsing still locked together, with Orochimaru laying over her.

Fifteen minutes later, Orochimaru finds the strength to move, pulling out of his beloved, and falling flat on the bed. He pulled Kagome to him, where she rests her head on his shoulder, before falling asleep, with Orochimaru joining her.

Five hours later, Kagome woke to Orochimaru spooned around her. She sighed and relaxed into him for a moment, before she untangled his limbs, and going to the bathroom.

She returned to find Orochimaru sprawled out and still sleeping. She smiled at the sight before moving to the bed, carefully climbing in as she planned a wake up call for her beloved.

She placed teasing kisses to his lips, making sure she didn't wake him, before moving lower, flicking his nipples teasingly as she passed, but continuing onwards, trailing kisses over his torso. She made sure he still slept before kneeling, face over his crotch, and gave a teasing lick over the head. She checked his reaction, finding him to be asleep still, and his cock hardening. She teased his balls as she sucked on the head, moaning as he thickened further.

A heavy hand threaded in her hair as she took the cock deeper, blue eyes looking up into half-mast gold. She lifted her head just long enough to say, "good morning my beloved," before she took the cock deeper in her mouth.

The hand in her hair tightened, as Orochimaru moaned and thrust involuntarily.

She hummed her approval and took him even deeper, getting a louder moan, and harsher thrust.

She hummed again, before she bobbed her head, humming with everyone downward bob.

She pulled off his cock, and tea bagged his balls for a few moments, before returning her attention to said cock, sucking harshly.

She flattened herself against the bed, as her hands moved to torment him, one playing with his balls, the other dipping into a vat of oil, before circling his ass, pressing gently on his perineum.

He arched into her touch, moaning, and tugging at her hair, but was ignored as she changed the pace, alternating between fast, hard, slow, gentle, until she finally let him come.

He arched into her hold and cried out her name, rocking back and forth into her mouth, and teasing fingers.

She pulled off of him when he softened, and stopped her teasing, instead rubbing his thighs soothingly, before moving back up the bed, curling into him as he laid there, dazed.

Several minutes later, Orochimaru wrapped his arms around her, and pressed a kiss to her neck.

Kagome looked at him over her shoulder to give him a gentle kiss. "Good morning Orochimaru."

He kissed her and said, "good morning, my Kagome," before he settled behind her, hand rubbing soothingly over her stomach. "What brought that on?"

She shrugged, "I wanted to taste you."

He kissed her nape, "anytime," he said, as he slipped one hand upwards, cupping her breast, with the other going lower, cupping her before sliding two fingers into her core.

Her eyes closed as she moaned, moving on his fingers. He kissed her neck, before removing his fingers, getting a moan of disappointment from his wife. He kissed her neck before saying, "shh, I'll take care of you, baby," before he spread her legs slightly and thrusting into her. His hand moved, one to squeeze her breast, the other to rub her clit, as he started a lazy ride.

Breathy moans and sighs escaped both of them, before he pulled from her, getting a moan of protest. He turned her on her back, and straddled her, slipping back in her heat. He kissed her as he began a leisurely pace.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and released a sigh in his mouth, as he continued his slow pace, until she came.

He moved, taking her gently, repeatedly, until they came together. He collapsed on her, as jet of come filled her.

END LEMON

Several minutes later, Kagome ran her fingers through his hair, "I love you, Orochimaru."

He lifted his head, and stole a kiss, "I love you too, Kagome."

Several minutes later, he pulled from her, getting a disappointed moan, before he stood, dragging her with him to the shower, where they washed each other gently and thoroughly, before dressing, and going out for food.

Everyone wondered where they'd been but none were brave enough to ask, until Naruto arrived.

"Where have you been?! I've looked everywhere for you oba-chan!"

Kagome smiled and looked in his eyes, "I was spending time with Orochimaru."

He looked at her seriously, "why?"

She smiled at him, amused, but answered, "he is my husband and has been for 32 years, but I was separated from him for 12 of those years, not by choice."

Orochimaru wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "and she is my sanity. She is the one who guessed that I was tortured by my parents," they gasped, "or their murderer, as to why I was as far gone as I was."

Kakashi asked, "which one was it?"

Kagome closed her hands around his when she felt him stiffen, but he answered, lacing their fingers together, "it was both. My parents spent seven years torturing me for my appearance, and their murderer continued when they died, until he grew bored of it an hour later. By that time I was already on the edge, but I met Kagome right after I was healed physically, as she was with Hashirama, Tobirama, and Sarutobi-sensei."

Kagome gripped his hands tightly, holding him to her, even as she turned and pressed a kiss to his lips.

He looked into her eyes and said softly, "I'm fine, love."

Their audience gasped, eyes widening at the endearment, including Tsunade who had joined them while Orochimaru was answering Kakashi's question.

She checked his face for several minutes before nodding and giving him another kiss, before turning around, relaxing into Orochimaru's hold.

She smiled and said, "hi, Tsuna."

Said blond gave a sly smile and asked, "am I getting a niece or nephew yet?"

Orochimaru and Kagome both blushed lightly, getting a loud laugh from Tsunade, even as Orochimaru answered, "no. We want some time to...Reacquaint ourselves. We have been separated for 12 years. Not to mention we're unsure if we can..."

She arched a brow, "you are both young again, so there should be no problems having children, but, I can have you examined if you want me to. I can understand the desire to have time to yourself as well, especially after how long you've been parted."

Orochimaru gave his old teammate a faint smile, before looking at his lover, "though it might not be a long wait."

Kagome looked at him and arched a brow, a faint smile on her face.

Tsunade arched a brow and laughed, "so, what are you two doing today?"

Orochimaru answered, "we're going to eat, then I'm taking Kags to visit the Hokages. I need to apologize to Sarutobi-sensei."

They arched their brows, as Sasuke spoke, "how? The Hokages are dead."

"My Kagome will allow me the opportunity."

Tsunade nodded, understanding, while the others looked confused.

Tsunade explained, "Kagome has more spiritual awareness than any other Shinobi and can see beings that we cannot. And can temporarily call them back."

"Such as?"

Kagome answered, "spirits. The Shinigami before he becomes visible to others."

A pale group nodded, understanding.

Tsunade stepped forwards, "about that? Is there an abnormal amount of spirits in Konoha?"

Kagome nodded instantaneously, "yes. To the north especially. But in other directions."

Tsunade asked, "the ones to the north? Can you tell how old? How many?"

Kagome concentrated, "200. About 10 years."

Tsunade breathed, somewhat shocked, "the Uchiha massacre…"

Kagome arched a brow, looking curious.

Tsunade went to speak but Kagome shook her head, "I can guess."

"And what does that entail?" asked Tsunade.

"Itachi…Shisui…Danzo…and a coup d'état."

All of them arched a brow, wondering.

"How could you guess that?" asked Kakashi, shocked.

Kagome gave a sad smile. "I trained with Itachi once in a while. I was his senpai, and at times, his sensei. Itachi and Shisui were the only two Uchiha's who were pure of heart, besides the babies, even with all that they had gone through. Danzo, on the other side, was almost pure darkness, not evil, but willing to do whatever it takes to succeed. As for the coup, well…I was one of the ANBU's assigned to watch the Uchiha's, and I did hear some rumors back then. I did tell Sarutobi-sama everything that I learned."

Tsunade frowned, "I see. What about the others?"

Kagome frowned, "some are from five years ago, some from a year ago, and a few from a few months ago."

Tsunade's frown deepened. "I see."

Orochimaru said, "anyways, while it was nice to see you, we need to go." He looked at Kagome, "we need sustenance. Then to see the Hokages. Then, well, haven't thought that far."

Tsunade nodded and let them go on their ways.

An hour later, they two left the restaurant, and Orochimaru guided them to where the Hokages were buried.

Four hours later, the duo was emotionally wrung out, as Orochimaru had confessed to all four previous Kages, their wives, and Kagome in the process, the reason he became as he was. He got looks of understanding from the Shodaime, Nidaime, Yondaime Hokages, and looks of horror from the Sandaime, his sensei, all while his beloved held him tightly.

Said beloved told the Hokages what had happened to her, wanting to draw the attention away from her Orochimaru; the experimental jutsu that transported her elsewhere, the de-aging, memory suppressed, growing up civilian, being dragged to that dimensions past, accidentally shattering the bauble, to meeting new friends, training in the arts of the priestess and demon slaying, to the ten-year journey, and the conclusion.

Horror and outrage was expressed by all nine who heard her story, as Orochimaru held her to him tightly, with her squeezing his hand in comfort, before they talked for a few more minutes and leaving.

Orochimaru dragged her to a training ground, and collapsed, with her following suit, taking comfort in one another for another two hours, before they stood and began practicing, drawing the attention of the Konoha 11, plus Sasuke, Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy, the Sand Shinobis (Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Baki), Tsunade, Shizune, and a few other Jonins.

Orochimaru hissed as a pink whip hit him, before he jumped backwards, before springing forwards, dodging to the side, as she sent a fire jutsu at him. He sped through and did a water jutsu, which she countered with an earth jutsu.

Orochimaru chuckled, before he tackled her, only to be kicked off, and away.

She used a lightning jutsu, which he countered with a wind.

She arched her brow at him, and shot chakra strings at him, which he dodged and summoned a snake.

She scowled at him before she folded her arms to her chest, having a staring contest with the snake, and speaking to him, "I'm going to kick your ass, Orochimaru."

He chuckled at her as he knelt on the post. "Why? You love my snakes."

She smiled evilly, "you asked for it," she bit her thumb and did the summoning seals and summoned a hawk.

She shushinned to behind him, which he barely dodged.

Two hours later, they were still going training, with a captive audience.

Naruto turned to Tsunade, and asked, "who do you think will win, baa-chan?"

Tsunade frowned, "either one, really. They fluctuate back and forth on their wins and losses. Sometimes Kagome wins, sometimes Orochimaru."

Kakashi asked, "and how long can they do this?"

Tsunade looked at the sky and said, "depends on if they started a few minutes before we arrived, or thirty minutes. If it was a few minute, then they can go another two hours. If it was thirty minutes, an hour and a half." She took a breath and continued, "but, Orochimaru has an advantage in that he has 12 years of training that she missed out on, because she was taken elsewhere."

Kakashi nodded, conceding that that was possible.

"And how long do they usually go?" asked Naruto, to which Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"The Hokage just said. They used to be able to go at it for four hours."

1.5 hours later, both combatants collapsed, giving a weak chuckle.

Their eyes met across the clearing, and Kagome gave him a wide smile.

The crowd started clapping, startling the two, who never noticed their audience.

Tsunade stepped forwards, "I'm surprised, Orochimaru, that you didn't last longer."

Orochimaru gave her a penetrating look, "I spent the twelve years she was gone, not practicing the jutsus I knew, but learning forbidden jutsus. And I will never use one of those on my Kagome." He snorted, "this is the most workout I've had since Sarutobi-sensei."

"What about Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

Orochimaru shrugged, "Sasuke surprised me. I let my guard down, as I was in my own base. That is why he defeated me."

Kagome glared at the raven, getting arched brows from the others, even as she said nothing.

Orochimaru slowly stood, and went to Kagome, pulling her up, as she groaned in pain, before shivering as her healing abilities began to kick in.

Tsunade moved forwards, hand covered in healing chakra as she moved to Orochimaru first, getting arched brows from everyone, which she noticed, and answered the unasked question, "Kagome has natural healing abilities that should have kicked in already. Orochimaru does not."

Kagome nodded when they looked at her, showing her side, which was already healing.

"What is that, oba-chan?" Naruto asked, pointing at her side.

She arched a brow, but looked, seeing the outline of a scar, and gave a wry smile, "the beginning of my adventure in the other world."

Orochimaru looked at her and frowned, having wondered as well, and now understanding.

"How so? It looks like something large sank its teeth into your side."

"Because something did." She ran her finger over it, "but, once is enough for today."

Naruto and Tsunade arched a brow, Orochimaru answering, "Kagome and I told the Kages our history, me from beginning to end; Kagome from her disappearance to her reappearance."

Tsunade nodded, and finished with Orochimaru before she moved to Kagome, finishing some last minute healing, before nodding at Orochimaru's arched brow, telling him silently that yes they could have children together. She then asked, "what brought this on?"

"Boredom. And we wanted to take our minds off the emotional conversation we just went through with the previous Hokages."

"I see." She looked at the sky, "perhaps its time to go home."

They nodded, and separated.

Three months later, Kagome was visiting Tsunade, having returned with Orochimaru to Otogakure a few days after their first spar in years. She took a few days to acquaint herself with helping run a village, trying to help Orochimaru heal, healing a few of his more broken minions, cleansing the territory, keeping the base functional, handling the mission assignment, and trying to keep up with Orochimaru's appetite.

She had gone to Tsunade to confirm a suspicion, which she had.

"What are you going to do?" asked the blond woman, barely able to contain her excitement.

She smiled, "go home, and surprise my Oro." She placed her hand on her stomach, and rubbed a gentle circle around it before dropping her hand. "I had a suspicion for the last few weeks, and Orochimaru doesn't have any medic Nins, other than Karin."

Tsunade nodded. "I understand. I should let you go home."

Kagome smiled, and kissed her cheek, before she shushinned home. There, she showered, and made a private dinner for them, wearing a blue dress. Orochimaru came in after several hours overseeing the village, and headed straight to the shower, to wash the day away. He came out ten minutes later, and froze, seeing his Kagome in a blue knee length dress, with dinner ready for him.

He moved to her side, and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, "what's the occasion, love?"

She arched a brow at him, "can't I give you a treat without a reason?"

He arched one in reply, "of course you can."

She gave him a kiss, before gesturing to the table. "Sit, and eat with me."

He nodded, and sat, with her following suit.

Half an hour later, the couple moved to the couch, Kagome sitting in his lap.

Orochimaru kissed her neck, and said, "thank you for the meal, love."

She turned to him, and smiled, "of course." She fell silent for a few moments, before she sighed, and confessed, "and you were right about their being a reason."

Orochimaru arched a brow, as he waited to see if she'd elaborate.

She took his hand and laid it over her stomach, resting her hand on it, as she waited in silence.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he understood the silent confession. "Are you saying what I think you are?"

She smiled and nodded, tears in her eyes, "we're having a baby, love. Tsuna," Orochimaru arched a brow at his former teammates name, but then he thought about it and realized that Otogakure didn't have many medic Nins, but Kabuto and Karin, "says we're a month and a half along, meaning…"

"As soon as we decided to start a family together," he finished, getting a nod from her. He suddenly gave her a deep kiss, before pulling away, rubbing a gently hand over her belly. "A family, huh? You, me, the baby…"

Kagome kissed him again, "don't forget Tsuna."

He chuckled but nodded, "and perhaps a few more in a few years."

She kissed him again, "perhaps."

Orochimaru wrapped his arms around her and stood, lifting her with him, as he carried her to their room. He laid her gently on the bed, before climbing over her, bracing himself. He leaned down and kissed her, before making slow, sweet love to her, celebrating their baby's conception.

Eight months later, Kagome was village bound by choice, not wanting to risk her child as word had gotten out, and the Ninja occupants of Konoha, and Otogakure were overprotective.

Kagome ran a hand over her large stomach, not enjoying the babies kicking, and looked up as the door opened, showing Orochimaru with Tsunade.

Kagome smiled at both of them, as they came to her side, gently placing their hands on her stomach.

"How are you feeling, little sister?"

She groaned, "the usual, Tsunade. Back pain, having the urge to pee every two seconds. Not much of an appetite. Though, I am ready for him to be born. I want to hold him."

Tsunade nodded, watching her old teammate being so gentle with her little sister, and nephew.

Kagome wiggled her fingers at Orochimaru, saying, "help me up. I have to go pee."

Orochimaru did as told, and followed as she moved to the bathroom, assisting her up and down, before walking with her back to her sister.

She bent over, gripping her stomach, and groaned, getting Tsunade's attention, who hurried to her side, noticing as liquid slid down her leg.

"Kagome. Why didn't you tell me you were in labor?"

"I…didn't…know…I was…" she panted out, as she rode out a contraction.

"Orochimaru, get some towels and place them on the bed, covering your sheets."

He nodded, a panicked look on his face, and went to do as told, as Tsunade helped her keep standing.

Orochimaru soon returned, and took his wife to their room, laying her on the bed, and removing her underwear.

Tsunade nodded, and Orochimaru moved up to comfort his wife, pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead, "he's almost here, love. Our little one."

She gripped his hand in excitement, and rode out the next wave, as Tsunade checked her readiness.

Several hours later, a wail filled the base, causing multiple heads to snap up as only one person was pregnant, and that was their beloved Kagome-sama. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran towards the bedroom, being stopped from entering by Shizune, Kabuto, Kakashi, and Naruto.

A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal Tsunade, holding a bundle. She held up her hand to silence them before speaking, "mother and baby are fine. Kagome is resting, but told me to introduce the baby to you. Orochimaru asks that you don't crowd the room today."

They nodded their understanding, and Tsunade moved part of the blanket away, and made the introductions, "everyone, meet Takuma Senju. He was given the surname with Orochimaru's blessing."

The group cooed softly, before Tsunade nodded, and returned to the room, placing the baby in the bassinet before giving her sister a gentle kiss to the forehead, and leaving the new family alone.

Weeks passed as they found their rhythm in caring for Takuma, taking care of their duties, introducing Takuma to the other Kages, setting up a hospital and training regime, taking on apprentices and teaching them, to assigning one Medic Nin to each team, with a second having basic knowledge.

All in all, time flew by as the relationship between the nation's strengthened, Otogakure expanded and healed, turning out sane ninjas, that before anyone knew it, minutes had turned to hours, hours to days, days to months, and before they realized it, twenty years had passed, Kagome and Orochimaru had eight more children together (two sets of fraternal twins (4 boys, 4 girls)), peace still reigned, and the couple still loved one another as they had as children, even more so, and were never afraid to show it, or to become the overprotective parent, or Kage, when one of their own was threatened.

THE END

A/N:

Naruto and Sasuke did get locked in a room together, after Kagome became pregnant and came for a visit, always bickering. Had 4 children (3 boys, 1 girl) through a medical Ninjutsu invented by Kagome and Tsunade.

Gaara and Neji had 3 children from Kagome and Tsunade's medical Ninjutsu. (3 boys)

Lee and Sakura got together, having two children (1 boy, 1 girl).

Shikamaru and Temari got together directly after the war, married two years later, and had two children (1 boy, 1 girl).

Tenten and Kankuro had two children (1 girl, 1 boy), having gotten together shortly after Ino and Sai.

Ino and Sai got together a year after Takuma was born, married the next year, and had three children (2 boys, 1 girl).

Kakashi and Anko got together when Kagome was pregnant with Takuma, married the next year, and had four children (2 boys, 2 girls).

Kiba and Hinata got together a year after Takuma's birth, married the next year, and had 5 children (3 girls, 2 boys).

Shino and Choji got together when Kagome was in her second pregnancy, married a year later, and had 3 children, curtesy of Kagome and Tsunade's jutsu (2 girls, 1 boy).


End file.
